


The Next Video

by theamazingcbear



Series: The Darkness Within Us [1]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gen, No romantic septiplier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingcbear/pseuds/theamazingcbear
Summary: Even though Halloween has come and gone, Anti still wants to play with Jack...





	

"And I will see all you dudes,... IN THE NEXT VIDEO!!!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He wanted a few moments before saying, "This is a good little game, I'm having a good time." He closed his game and saved and closed his recording equipment. He took his headphones off and stretched in his chair. Sitting there all day was starting to make his back cramp, so he was glad that he could end that day's session. He sent the footage to his editor and stood up. "Good job, Jack," he said to himself as he stretched again.

He ran a hand through his green hair and walked out of his recording room and into his bathroom. He turned the faucet on and let the water run for a few seconds before cupping some of the water in his hands and splashing it onto his face. When he considered the mirror that was above his sink, he saw a painfully familiar face looking back at him. "Hello, Anti," he said and frowned with disdain.

The reflection looked nothing like Jack. Anti has d darker green hair, pointed teeth and ears, one eye that was totally black, and one eye that had only a green retina and iris and a blue pupil.

"Hello, Jack," Anti said in a sickeningly smooth voice. "Did you miss me?"

"Not in the slightest, ya gobshite," Jack answered.

"Do you have any plans for me today?" Anti asked.

"Well, let me see," Jack said as he pretended to look through a schedule book. "I'm afraid that my book is full today."

"Really?" Anti asked. "Why is that?"

"I'm gonna be busy keeping you inside that fookin mirror," he said as he glared at Anti with a boiling hatred.

"Aw, come now, Jack, " Anti said. "You can always brush off my appearance as a silly little prank." Jack winced a little bit at that sentence. The last time he had let anti go free was last Halloween. Jack had been stuck inside his own mind for who knows how long. Thankfully, Anti was out of energy quickly, and Jack was able to trap him back inside that stupid mirror. he released a video almost as soon as he could, saying that Anti was merely a prank.

He still felt bad for lying to his fans, but they didn't need to know the truth. They didn't need to know that Anti was, in fact, as real as the air they breathed. "That was one time," Jack mumbled, "And it was for my fans' protection."

"It's always about the fans with you, isn't it!" Anti screamed. "You better start thinking about your fans less and me more, Jack. I’m getting stronger, y’know."

"Not strong enough to get out of that mirror, though," Jack pointed out with a grin.

Anti's green eye started to glow. "Just you wait, Jack. I'll be back before you know it." He faded away slowly. Jack could now see only his own reflection.

He shuddered a small bit. "I'm gonna need to get something done about this," he said. "But what?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first story, so I hope you enjoyed it. If you liked it, leave some kudos for me, won'tcha?


End file.
